Collectional Thoughts
by ShotThunder
Summary: A series of thoughts by the Scooby gang-minus Giles and Joyce-on the relationship between Faith and Buffy. Only Angel from the L.A. gang is there too. See my account for disclaimer 'cause I own nothing. Please read and please review. Thank you!
1. Willow

Willow

Willow

It wouldn't bother me, honestly!, if they'd just stop doing it all the time! I mean, I think it's sweet that they're together now, you know? After years of fights, tears, hate-that was never actually hate-, confusion, distrust, and betrayal they get here.

But-I know I suck-they need to stop having sex everywhere! Thankfully I don't live with them anymore, haven't sense the time we stayed in LA to recuperate. Kennedy got sick of it too, so we moved a bit further away from the two.

Maybe I'm just having issues but I'm not sure if Faith is good for our Buffy. I mean, sure I got her out of prison. I didn't think they'd get together! I though Buffy had more sense than that! But no, she just had to fall for the dark slayer.

And Xander! It's one thing to grieve for your lover, almost wife!, but it's another to go running back to Buffy like she'll take in a lost puppy. I mean, I felt for him when Faith finally threw him out because she found the camera's he'd placed around the house but I didn't trust him enough to actually have him in the house—actually Kennedy would have strangled him if I'd let that happen.

Kennedy, where do I start. She's fun, and is totally in love with me. I'm not saying it to brag, but it's just a fact. A fact that even our oldest slayer has pointed out to me on many occasions. Thankfully after I accepted Tara's death Kennedy was there, or who knows what would have happened. I probably would have done what Xander did, run to Buffy.

It's taken me years, literally, to figure out why Faith was so important to Buffy. I mean, when the only slayer other than yourself is there—in touchable range, must feel fantastic. However I also think it always went deeper than that. Shared looks over the table, more training time than was necessary. And running off to slay together every night. Yes, I've always been a little bit jealous. Who can honestly say they wouldn't be?

Kennedy surges up right next to me, groaning as she places her hands over her ears. The Potentials had become slayers, true. But the two Originals would have to be going at it closer to our home, and really hard, to have woken Kennedy up.

I rest my hand on her arm and smile at her. Her eyes gazing into mine where a bit disoriented. She moved and rested her head against my chest. "Go back to sleep Ken, it's all right." I murmur after a moment, running my fingers through her hair. She sighs and kisses at my chest.

"I think I like myself right here." She growls out before taking a nipple in her mouth. I gasp and knot a hand in her hair. The good part to all the sex, though, is that Kennedy is almost always ready for more.


	2. Xander

Xander

Xander

You learn something knew everyday, they say. But what about what you don't learn. How you don't learn to just take the love of your life leaving—dying. How you don't learn how to feel after your best friends' butch-y girlfriend throws you out. Though, that one was my fault. I was just, attention was something I wanted—want. And then she fucking throws me out. Fucking Buffy didn't even do anything about it, just looked at me like I just killed her favorite pet!

Damn them all! They should be feeling for me! But not even Willow would take me in, mostly because of Kennedy I know. But honestly, she could have put me up for some money for a hotel! No, no. Nothing for Xander. No I get patted on the back and some thanks, then everyone starts living their life like we didn't lose people!

I could hurt them! I could kill them………….I couldn't. Faith couldn't either, or else Buffy, Willow, me, all of us would be dead. Damn.

"Can I get another!" The bartender glared at me with yellow eyes and made a noise that I took as a yes when he slammed a new glass, full to the brim, of alcohol in front of me.

I think I'm grudgingly happy for them, I mean…Buffy actually has happiness. Willow has finally gotten over Tara enough to have a lover. And even Dawn's in college now, dating from what I hear from Willow when I talk to her.

"Hey sexy. You want to come back to my place?" I turn and look into light brown eyes. I finish the burning liquid, smile and hope I don't slur.

"Sure." She takes my hand and leads me out of Willy's. She winks over her shoulder to me. If I squint just right, my alcohol fogged mind will say she looks just like my Anya. If I place my hands perfectly, my alcohol hazed mind will tell me she is my Anya. And if I mount her just like this, my alcohol swept mind will tell me she is my Anya.


	3. Dawn

Dawn

Dawn

Faith is with my sister. When I heard the news I just flipped out. I mean, who wouldn't? Your sister is dating one of the coolest people to ever live! And Faith totally understands everything too. Why couldn't Faith be my sister instead of Buffy?

I actually asked that one-day. But in all honesty I'm happy to have Buffy as my sister, wouldn't change it for anything. I'm happy that the two are together. Even happier that they don't do it as much when I'm visiting. I think Buffy gets really anxious when people are in the house, too much to have sex like they normally would.

Eww! Bad memory image! Anyway, I feel bad for Xander. He loses Anya, his eye, and gets kicked out by Faith. Though I do think she had a real reason why. Putting camera's in your best friends house, distinctly her room!, is just wrong. Did I mention how totally awesome Faith is?

Willow and Kennedy are cool to, though I think Kennedy is cooler than Willow. I mean, Kennedy is a lot like Faith and Willow is my sister's friend, not really mine. So it's like this.

Buffy and Willow have a possible apocalyptic trouble brewing, and they shove me into my room and steel bolt the door, walls, ceiling, and window.

Faith and Kennedy have a possible apocalyptic trouble coming, and they throw books and weapons at me, telling me to either go look for something that could help, start training, or better yet do both.

Thankfully Buffy has started realizing she can't exactly do that to me anymore, with me going to college now, and has let up a little.

Oh college, it's great! My friends are having a party now, the music is a bit lame but the people are pretty cool. Wait, who's that girl? She's, handsome is the only word that comes to mind. With her short, spiky black hair and sharp blue eyes. Meandering over I smile at her, she jerks just a bit when she notices me, but smiles back.

"Hello." I shiver under her deep, thick as syrup Irish accented voice.

"Hey. I'm Dawn."

"Tessa." I give her a slightly funny look.

"Nice to me you."

"Same." Her look is relaxing to an amused expression and I blink, she's playing with me. I smile up and lean against her.

"Could you do me a favor and dance with me?"

"All right." Her hand takes mine and I bite back a giggle as her hand engulfed mine. Yup, another thing to ask Faith about. How do you know when a girl you think you like, likes you back.


	4. Angel

Angel

Angel

I'm happy for them. They deserve the happiness the other gives them. Sometimes, though, I wish I could have given her that happiness. Given her what she deserves. But I know I'd never hurt her trying to get that to happen. I just hope Buffy knows what she has.

Faith went through a lot, to do a lot. I wonder if she's told Buffy about any of it. Probably. She's always trusted Buffy implicitly.

Until either of them needs me again though, I'll watch over LA and do what I can. I just hope it's enough.


	5. Buffy

Buffy

Buffy

She is soft. She is sweet. She is totally butch when she wants to be. And she is totally mine. It amazed me, when she told me how she felt. Amazed me, and scared me. Now I can't imagine her not here. Not beside me. It's mind-numbingly painful just trying to think about it.

I bet you didn't know she snores. Not loudly, like a freight train or something. Just softly, like something is trying to clog her breathing but never fully can. It's adorable—because she has her mouth slightly open, like she's waiting for someone to say something so she can come back with a witty retort.

Like this it's easy to forget everything. But I know, I can feel it in her, it's eating away at her. Not a lot at once, little by little. You don't notice really, even after long periods of time; just little things.

Running my fingers across her taunt belly I smile at her and lean up, kissing her lips softly. They're plump and full, soft under my own. She moans, just loud enough for me to hear her, and moves a hand to cup my cheek. I shiver at the calluses on them, caused by years of physical labor. Her honey brown eyes flutter open and her look is dazzling.

The only clothing on her is a pair of boxer shorts I bought her for Valentine's Day. Her dark hair is splayed across the pillows, looking wild and perfectly designed all at once. Her skin is a deep tan, deeper on her arms and legs than on her torso. The scars—scar is a pitch white across her flat belly and I can feel it under my fingers. It's slightly ridged, standing up against the smooth skin, and just a bit crooked near the top from the curve of the blade.

"Souvenir's." Her husky voice breaks my revere. Her hand takes mine, brings up slowly and deliberately, until my hand reaches her lips. Making sure she has my attention she kisses my hand. I smile and flush just a bit.

These random acts of chivalry amaze me sometimes. She can be so harsh, cruel almost, and in the next breath be the sweetest person in the world to me. Leaning over she gives me a solid kiss before rolling out of the bed. I groan and fall onto the sheets we bought. "Come back to bed."

"Sorry B. We have to get going." Her Bostonian drawl makes my body shiver. I can tell she's still at least half asleep by the pronouncement of it. I roll to my back and decide glaring at the ceiling is the best coarse of action.

Almost thirty minutes later she returns, coffee mug in her hand. "You still ain't up yet? Damn. All right. I'll be in the shower if you need me. Coffee will be right here." She sets the mug, with a last parting sip, on the nightstand by 'my' side. She pats my thigh as she passes me, hand carefully teasing just a bit.

I can hear her in the shower, humming to herself. She's so damn stubborn! Guess that's just my luck. Get together with someone who's as headstrong and infuriating about as me.

"Morning B." I grumble as I slide in front of her in the overly hot shower.

"You get no touchy privileges." She chuckles at me just a bit, putting her hands on my hips and pulling me back to her anyway.

"Okay. But I was thinking a little morning rendezvous. Right here, in the shower." She starts kissing and licking and nibbling at my shoulder and neck. I can feel her smirk as I shiver. I love it when she wins sometimes.


	6. Faith

Faith

Faith

How do I explain my relationship with B? Simply, 'cause that's my only other form of thinking bedside's kick it's ass, I think we're perfect together.

I mean, I see the looks Red and X-Men give sometimes—even some of the mini-slayers. But I'm happy. And if B ain't happy right now I don't know how to change that. I chuckle a bit and nibble her throat, fingers firmly planted inside her. She pants and tries desperately to regain breath, which the steam seems to be stealing away from her.

Her skin is smooth. Her blonde hair is wet and heavy between my fingers. Her pulse pounds under her skin, I can feel it under my tongue.

"Faith." I give a grunt and slowly disentangle from her. "We're late, aren't we?" She asks softly, running her hands across my sides.

"Yeah." I keep my head on her shoulder.

"Oh. I suppose we should hurry."

"Probably."

"Okay."

I stepped out of the shower and she follows, her hand in mine.

"Hey, B." I ask as I pull on my pants and tighten it with a belt.

"Yup?" She asks, popping her lips just a bit when she finishes applying her lipstick.

"Can you do me a favor?" I turn to her as I tuck in a black undershirt. She turns to me.

"Sure. What is it?"

Reaching into my pocket I lightly toss over a gold ring. "Wear that? Forever." I shift just a bit, feeling only marginally more confident with my pants on rather than if they had been off.

"What?" She fumbles a little as she catches the ring, turning it over in her fingers. It's rather simple, a gold band with some engravings in it. She looks up at me, a bit confused and a bit hopeful. "Faith?"

I shrug. "Just, want people to know who your with. For a long time, I hope." I nod to the ring and stuff my hands in my pockets. "Look inside."

She twists it over, reading the insignia I'd had the jeweler put inside it. 'Love Forever. B mine. Truly Yours—Faith LeHane'. Her eyes look up at me, filled to the brim with tears. "You spelt 'be' wrong, dork. And you have to put it on me."

"I can do that." I walk over, take her hand and slide the ring onto her ring finger. I lean over and kiss her. "And I spelt 'B' right. Your mine." She laughs at the ludicrousness of it and I cut off the sound with a kiss.

I told you, B and me? We're perfect together.


End file.
